The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEPZ0005’.
‘PEPZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEPZ0005’ has pink colored inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, large single florets, trailing habit and drought tolerant with continuous color through the summer.
‘PEPZ0005’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in 2008, in Caldar, Gran Canaria. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of Pelargonium peltatum parentage, identified as ‘k02-7156-6’ with lighter rose color florets and smaller more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEPZ0005’.
The male parent of ‘PEPZ0005’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of Pelargonium peltatum parentage, identified as ‘k03-8277-8’ with more blue-rose colored florets and a more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEPZ0005’. The resultant seed was sown in December 2008 in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany.
‘PEPZ0005’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2009 in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEPZ0005’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2009 in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany.